ToaMS: A day with Mom
by uncutetomboy's bro
Summary: Now that Lily and Kushina have returned to their sons, what are they going to do when Mother's Day rolls around? Why, how else? Celebrate it in their usual wierd Uzumaki-Potter way! A one-shot from my "Tales of a Maho Shinobi" Universe


_Steve: Well... It's not quite a chapter, but more of a one-shot._

_Pen-pen: Wark "Waaarrrkk Waark" wa warrk warkk? (Like "Halloween Tears" in other words?)_

_Steve: Exactly. There's a bit of a spoiler for a later chapter, but not a real big one as most are expecting it._

_Hinata: So this is one dedicated to Mother's Day?_

_Steve: Yup. Hope you all enjoy it!_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly waking up, Kushina sits up in bed with her hair all over the place as she glances at the door having heard a knock. "Yes? Who is it?" She blinks as she hears her son's voice come through the door.

"Kaa-san? Are you decent?" Raising an eyebrow in askance, she nods before realizing that he won't be able to see it and sighs.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Her answer comes a few minutes later as Naruto walks in with a tray of food in his hands. Kushina's mouth begins to water as she smells her favourite breakfast foods on it. Snapping out of it, she looks at Naruto with confused look. "Not that I'm complaining or anything about getting breakfast in bed, but... what's the occasion?" Naruto blinks before pointing at the calendar. Kushina blinks before scratching her head. "Okay... so it's May ninth. So what?" Naruto just sighs and shakes his head.

"I know that we don't really celebrate this holiday in the Elemental Countries... but I would have thought that you of all people would remember that it was Mother's Day." Kushina eyes widen at this before she softly smiles and holds open her arms.

"Well then, come on over and give Kaa-san a hug baby." Creating a Kage Bushin, Naruto hands it the tray and then gives Kushina a big hug as she returns it. After a minute, he pulls away and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day Kaa-san." She just smiles even more if that were possible before the Kage Bushin brings the tray over and sets it down. Looking the stuff over, Kushina finally picks up fork and gives her son a grin.

"Well then... Time to see if your cooking has improved any." Taking a bite, she moans in enjoyment. "Mmmm, oh yeah.... that's good..." She then begins to shovel food into her mouth as she notices a sun flower in the vase causing her to internally smile. 'He even got my favourite flower...' After a few minutes, she finishes and then smiles as she leans over and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Naru-chan, that was really sweet of you." Naruto just chuckles as he shakes his head in amusement.

"And it's not over yet Kaa-san." He then reaches over from where he's sitting and gives her hands a squeeze. "Today is YOUR special day. A day just for your enjoyment." Kushina raises an eyebrow in amusement before giving him a soft look.

"This day is for me then?" Naruto nods as she smiles. "Well then, I can't think of a better way to spend today then with my son. Can you?" Naruto grins himself as he shakes his head causing her to giggle. "Good then." She then cocks her head to the side as she gives him a curious glance. "Um... Honey? Can you leave the room?" Seeing the questioning glance, she rubs the back of her neck shyly. "You know.... so that I can get dressed?" She then taps her chin as if in thought. "Unless... you WANT to see your Kaa-san undressed?" Naruto blushes but gets up and walks to the door. But before he leaves, he throws out his own comment causing Kushina to go red and sputter indignantly.

"I'll go... Sorry Kaa-san, but I'm just not into that kind of thing..." Closing the door, he can hear a thump against it as Kushina had thrown a pillow at his head. He then begins to chuckle. A few minutes later the door opens and Kushina walks out in a yellow sundress. She then laughs a little at his shocked look before smirking.

"What's the matter Naru-chan? Surprised? Don't be. Even I don't mind dressing up for certain occasions. And this counts as one." She then lays one of her hands on Naruto's shoulder and gestures down the hallway. "Well? Are we heading out, yes or no?" Naruto chuckles and nods as the two make their way down the hallway. Eventually, they get outside and begin to stroll around the village in the early hours. As they walk around, Kushina glances down at Naruto who has a grin stretching across half his face as he swings her arm around along with his. A sad smile spreads across her face as she closes her eyes and tilts her head up. 'Thank you... whichever Kami it was that gave me this second chance to be with my son... thank you.' She can feel a pang of sadness as she thinks about a person who should be there enjoying the day with them. 'I so wish that you were here Mina-kun. Every day I can see more and more of you in Naru-chan. But I'm here and I promise that I'll look after and take care of Naru-chan for the both of us...' Feeling a squeeze on her hand, she opens her eyes and sees Naruto looking at her with a sad, heartfelt smile on his face.

"I know that he's watching us from the other side Kaa-san, and he's smiling down on us." Kushina just nods, her eyes slightly misty as she gives his hand a squeeze.

"I know that Naru-chan. I... Just wish that he was here to see what an incredible man you are growing into. He'd be so proud of you. I know that I am." She then smiles as she wipes her eyes some. "But I'm here now with you and I'll be making sure to spend enough time with you for the both of us." Naruto nods before cocking his head to the side.

"So where are we going first Kaa-san? You're the one who gets to decide after all." She begins to tap herself on the chin for a bit as she thinks it over.

'Where do I want to go? I really don't know...' She then notices a nearby park and jerks her thumb at it. "Would you mind if we go in there Naru-chan? I know that it might not be exactly your cup of tea, but I want to have a look around." Naruto just nods and she leads the two into the park. As they walk around, Kushina recognizes the park and her mind drifts back into the past. After a bit, she looks over at Naruto who's walking beside her before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Kaa-san? You want something?" She just nods her head and smiles as she grabs his hand.

"Yeah, I want to show you something." She then guides him through several twisting paths until they come to a small clearing. Naruto gasps as he notices several tended gardens with a bubbling brook passing through the middle, Kushina then guides him to a small stone bench and sits down on it. After Naruto sits down beside her, she smiles over at him. "Do you see this clearing and this bench Naru-chan?" He just nods as she softly smiles in remembrance. "After I got taken off active duty due to be pregnant with you, I used to come here all the time to just sit." She then gestures at the gardens. "I used to imagine coming here with you and playing in the grass. In my daydreams, the two of us and Minato-kun would be chasing each other and playing tag and hide and go seek... among other things." She then gives him a sad smile before tapping on the top of the bench. "Look here, it's still here after all these years." Blinking, Naruto gets up and looks where she's pointing only for his eyes to widen at what's been written in the concrete making up the bench.

"Kushina's and Naruto's Special Bench" Seeing the look, Kushina chuckles good naturedly before leaning over with her hand beside her mouth.

"I wrote that myself when I was in the... eighth month of my pregnancy. It only used a small bit of Lightning natured chakra to melt it into the bench, but I considered it worth it." She then pats the old bench. "This was to be our special spot. I was so looking forward to seeing you grow up..." She then closes her eyes only to open them as she hears a "Poof!" sound beside her. She's then confronted by the sight of a chibi, four year old Naruto beside her. She then chuckles a bit as she starts to suspect what's he's about to do. "And what do you think you're doing Naru-chan?" Naruto just let's out a childish giggle before hopping off the bench and tapping her on the knee.

"Tag! You it Kaa-san!" He then goes running off and Kushina gives him a playful growl.

"Grrrr! Oh no you don't! I'll get you Naru-chan! Just you wait and see!" She then hops off herself and starts to chase Naruto through the clearing...

00000000000000000 With Harry and Lily 000000000000000000

Having woken up just a few minutes ago, Lily slowly sips at her tea as she takes a bite of her breakfast in bed every once in a while. She then smiles as she looks over at Harry and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you honey for this. I can't put into words how much I appreciate this." Harry just shrugs from where he is sipping his own tea as he watches Lily eat.

"You're very welcome Mum. I'm just glad that I have a Mother to spoil on this day." Lily gives him a small smile as she gives him a one armed hug.

"And I'm glad that I'm spending Mother's day with MY son." She then looks up with a smile. 'I wish that you were here James. But at least I know that you're looking down on us and watching with a most likely shit-eating grin.' She then looks back at Harry and ruffles his head making him squawk. She just grins in response. "Anything you want to do today Harry?" Harry just shakes his head in the negative.

"Nope. Besides, today is your day Mum." When she gives him a kiss on the cheek, Harry just grins as he knows that he said the right thing. He then raises an eyebrow as he notices her watching him with a puzzled look on her face. "Something the matter Mum? Or is my extraordinary handsome face stunning you." Lily just snorts in amusement as she shakes her head.

"You can be as bad as your Father sometimes Harry." She then gives him an inquiring look. "As to why I was looking at you... it's not that anything's wrong per say but... I was just wondering why it is that you're never embarrassed whenever I do things that normally a young man like you would be whining about." Harry softly smiles as his eyes seem to glisten.

"I don't give a damn about any of that Mum. I've always wished that I could have you back and now I do. I don't care if normally I should be embarrassed because..." He then reaches over and grips her hand. "Because I have you now." Lily just gives him another kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry dear. That means quite a lot to me to hear you say that." She then stretches a bit before getting out of bed. Harry just shakes his head before getting up and starting to head for the door when Lily's voice stops him. "And where do you think that you're going Harry?" Harry glances back and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well... I was just going to go and give you a chance to get changed is all." Lily just chuckles at his blushing face before giving him a wink.

"Are you sure about that? I AM still only twenty-one you know." She starts laughing at Harry's red face. "Just kidding Harry. Here just give me a second." She then waves her wand a bit and suddenly she's wearing a red shirt and jean skirt. "There! All done." Seeing the look of awe Harry's giving her makes her feel a pang of pride.

"Wow Mum. Even me and Naruto have to work to do transfiguration. And there you did it looking effortlessly..." He trails off as he notices her laughing and raises an eyebrow. "And what did I just say that is so funny?" Lily finally calms down a little and shakes her head.

"Because I didn't transfigure my clothes." Seeing the look of disbelief she giggles a little. "It's just a modified switching charm. That's all." She blushes as Harry gives her a sparkly eyed, awe filled look.

"Whoa! That's incredible Mum! No wonder you're considered one of the best Charm Mistress'! I can't even do anything like that!" Lily gives her son a considering look before a smile breaks out on her face.

"Well then, how about I teach you how?" Harry just nods his head rapidly with a huge smile causing her to laugh at how happy he's being. "Okay then. First you have to..." And the two spend about an hour practicing the charm and eventually Harry gets it down and looks up to see his mother's face filled with pride at his accomplishment. The two head out and walk around until they enter a park. Walking around, they come across the sight of Natsume and Harry's female counterpart Rose (she basically looks like a twelve year old Lily except with slightly messy hair and hazel eyes) watching something in a nearby clearing. Walking up, both Harry and Lily notice the two turning to them. Lily just smiles. "Hello you two. How are you today?" Both girls blush at being caught, but get over it soon enough. Rose just nods at her.

"Er... We're doing good, um... Mum." Lily just gives her an encouraging smile before asking why she wasn't with Harry earlier causing her to fidget. "Ah, um... Well, I just wasn't sure of either of you would want me there intruding on your private time since I'm not really your daughter and all..." She soon blinks as Lily gives her a hug. Lily shakes her head as she looks Rose in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you think, you ARE my daughter. I may not have given birth to you, but that doesn't mean that you're not my daughter. Never believe otherwise." She then looks at Natsume with a smile. "And I know for a fact that Kushina feels the exact same way for you Natsume as I do for Rose." Her smile then becomes a smirk as she points behind the two girls. "And if you don't believe me then ask her yourself." Natsume stiffens a little as she hears a chuckle.

"Yuri-nee-chan's right you know." Natsume turns and is greeted to the sight of Kushina standing there with a loving look on her face. "You are my daughter, no matter what." She then opens her arms and smiles. "Now come and give Kaa-san a hug. Natsume does so as Rose shares a hug with Lily and Harry. They then hear a small voice speak up.

"Hey! Hey! I know, they can come and play with us Kaa-san!" They all turn to see a chibi Naruto there. Kushina just smiles as her face lights up as she scoops up the giggling chibi.

"That's a great idea Naru-chan!" She then turns to the others and gives then her version of her son's foxy grin. "What's say you guys? Want to join us?" The three teens look at each other before they smile and use a single handsign. And in a puff of smoke they transform into four year olds. The four look at each other before giggling as they start a game of tag with their mothers. After that they play a game of Hide-and-go-seek. Finally, noon rolls around and finds the two mothers laying under the shade of a nearby tree with each of their children cuddled up in their arms. Lily then sighs as she hears rumbling coming from all of their stomachs and gives them all a slight grin.

"What's say we all go and get some ramen for lunch? All in favour say 'Aye!'" The resounding shout causes her to laugh. Calming down some, she looks at the two children in her arms. "Do you two mind staying like that for a bit?" They shake their heads making her smile. "Thank you." She and Kushina then get up. Harry and Naruto get up on their mother's shoulders as Lily and Kushina carry the girls in their arms. Half way to the ramen stand they switch and all six of them feel like they regained a little bit of lost time as they walk down the road. Most of those that pass don't pay them any mind, those that do simply shake their heads at another display of oddness from the Uzumaki-Potters. Ducking under the curtain for the stand, Kushina and Lily let their children down where they transform back. Harry then smiles as does Naruto. Harry then chuckles as the two women look over the menu.

"Don't worry you two, me and Naru-nii are paying." Lily and Kushina grin at each other before they demonstrate that an obsession with ramen is something that all those with Uzumaki blood have. Gulping a little of her noodles from her Uzumaki-Potter special, Lily looks over at Harry.

"I got something I want to ask you Harry." Harry just looks up before slurping up a bunch of noodles.

"Sure. Go right on ahead and ask. If it's within my power, I'll answer it to the best of my abilities." Lily just smiles before giving her an inquiring look.

"Do you have anywhere I can set up a small garden?" Seeing the raised eyebrow, she shrugs. "Gardening is an old hobby of mine. I always found working in a garden and making it beautiful could make any stress go away. I just wanted to know if there was anywhere I could set one up." Rubbing his chin, Harry gives her a thoughtful look.

"I take it that you're not talking about something like where me and nii-san grow our magical plants." Lily just nods.

"Yeah." She then softly smiles. "There's just something about being outside and working on a garden that appeals to me on a lower level." She then sighs and shakes her head. "I just keep remembering my old one at Godric's Hollow..." Harry just reaches across and squeezes her shoulder. In response, she reaches up and lays her hand over his and gives it a squeeze as well. Watching this, Kushina nods before smiling.

"That's actually not a bad idea Yuri. I haven't gardened in years." Naruto looks up at this in surprise.

"You garden Kaa-san?" Natsume also looks over as she waits for the answer. Kushina simply nods before smiling as she leans back and answers.

"Yup! Of course." She then winks at her two wide-eyed children. "Like Yuri, Gardening was a hobby of mine." She then frowns a little. "Granted, it's only been things like a window box or a bunch of plants in pots for the past few years." Naruto just tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"You mean that there was no room at Tou-san's compound?" Kushina just begins to laugh at that making Naruto become first annoyed then angry. "What's so funny?!" She just waves him off as she calms down.

"I'm not laughing at you Naru-chan, I'm laughing at the fact that you believe that Minato-kun had anything like a compound. All we had was an apartment suite in one of the higher end areas of the village." She then smiles in remembrance. "Remember, we both were orphans. Neither of us had as much as a Ryo to our name in the beginning, let alone anything clan related. And as to his name... he actually came up with it on his own. He got the idea from the only thing he had of his parents: a locket with a picture of wind blowing over waves engraved on it." She then smiles at Naruto. "Like you until recently, he never knew his parents as he was apparently only a month old when he was placed in the orphanage." She then becomes thoughtful. "Though you likely know who they were thanks to that potion of yours, right?" Naruto just shakes his head in the negative causing Kushina to widen her eyes in surprise. "You don't!?" Naruto nods at this as he lays his bowl down, having drained it of broth and looking at her.

"Nope. All it shows is who the parents/Godparents are. No one else appears. And before you ask how me and nii-san knew about us being cousins, we used a potion that shows how closely related two people are and how. Maybe at some later point we can use it and see who Tou-san's parents are. Sound good?" Kushina just nods with a far off look.

"Yeah... that just sounds wonderful. At least then we'll finally know exactly who they are." She then shakes her head before looking back at him with a smile. "Anyways... so do you have anywhere for us to put a garden? I was thinking about near the main doors but..." Naruto just snorts as he pulls out a number of bills and places them on the counter before hopping off the stool and gesturing for them to follow him. Puzzled, Kushina looks at Lily. "Any idea as to what that's all about?" Lily just shrugs, she's as confused as her sister.

"Not a clue." She then gestures in the direction that Naruto just left in. "Might as well go and have a look though. Who knows? It just might be worth our time." Nodding, Kushina gets up and the two follow their children until they reach the compound. Once there, they watch as Naruto enters the entrance and walk in to meet him there. Lily, having observed the smirk on her son's face, just raises an eyebrow. "I take it that you know where we're going Harry?" Harry for his part simply smiles and nods.

"As a matter of fact I do. Come on!" As they walk through the hallways, they eventually come to a door that looks like it leads to a broom closet. Seeing the raised eyebrow on his mother, Harry just gives her a grin. "Sorry Mum, but this isn't a broom closet." Harry begins to laugh as Lily sputters and blushes before opening the door, revealing a winding staircase going up. He then gestures for the group to follow. As they walk up the staircase, they come to a spot that opens into a cave that opens to the outside. Stopping for a moment, Kushina looks around it.

"I wonder what's this for? And wouldn't it make it easy for someone to sneak in here?" Naruto nods at the question as he looks the cave over.

"Normally, you'd be right. But not in this case." He then gestures all around the cave. "This cave is for when Hedwig-nee-chan, Row-nee-chan, and now Sal-nee-chan have children of their species. While they can roam the compound at will, I'm pretty sure that they will want an area all to themselves. That's what this place is. An area where they can be without much worry of being bothered by humans." Pointing at the open end of the cave, he smirks. "Also, there's a modification of the Muggle repelling ward on the end that's geared up to misdirect humans as a whole. And that's not mentioning how there's a camouflage ward to make it appear as a solid rock wall to a human along with a permanent Notice-me-not charm." He then turns back to the group. "All in all, it's pretty much safe, security wise that is." He then gestures back to the stairs. "Anyways... we're not quite done here yet." And once more the group follows until they reach the end of the stairwell where there is what appears to be a metal door. Looking closer, Lily frowns as she tries to place it only to find a blank.

"What type of metal is this?" She then notices the runes on it. "And what's with the runes?" Harry smiles at this as he rocks back on his heels.

"Actually, the doors made of Adamantium. And the runes increase the strength and durability. Well? What are we waiting for? Let's head out." Harry then reaches for the door and opens it, blinding everyone as sunlight rushes in. Shaking her head as she blinks away the spots in her vision, Lily steps out only to gasp. She's soon followed by Kushina and the others. She then takes another step as she looks around to find herself on top of the basalt tower that makes up the top of the compound. It's a space roughly five hundred feet across in a circle. The door for the stairs she just came up is buried in a small outcropping. She then turns to Harry with a raised eyebrow as a gust of wind whips through causing her hair to weave around her head.

"Wow, this is incredible Harry." She then takes another look around before frowning. "But... Why did you even bring us up here? I don't get it?" Harry just chuckles before answering.

"Simple, this is where we're going to have your garden." He then gestures to the sides. "If we put up a wall, we can block most of the wind and then bring in some soil and plants... and Viola! A nice place to relax." Kushina's near the edge and she looks over before giving Naruto an interested look.

"How high are we Naru-chan?" Naruto just smiles before making his way over to her.

"How high? We're about six hundred feet in the air." He then points at the Hokage Monument which can only be seen from an almost profile-like angle. "This part of the village is not well developed due to hills and small mountains like this one. You really can't see it since it blends in with the surrounding terrain so well. Not to mention that it's close enough to the Hokage Monument that most think it's part of it. But we're still inside the main walls of the village for some more protection from invasion. But still... do you think that it'll be a spot for a garden?" Looking around, Kushina slowly nods.

"Yeah... it has some potential." Suddenly a happy grin comes onto her face as she rubs her hands. "In fact... it's perfect! She then starts to cackle causing everyone around her to sweatdrop. Lily just sighs before looking around with a smile.

"While I wouldn't have put it like she did... It does have potential as an area we can develop into a garden." She then moves her hand around. "Yeah, I can see it now, a nice wall... maybe, Oh, twenty feet tall? Yeah, that will give us about ten feet for soil. A few trees, maybe some of them being fruit bearing. Some nice bushes and flower gardens, and vegetable ones as well..." Kushina nods as she starts planning it in her head.

"A few benches to sit on." She then grins as she points at the center of the area. "A nice pond with a fountain in it would look just perfect right there." Thinking it over, Natsume snorts.

"Why do just a pond?" Kushina and Lily turn to her as her grin widens. "With some magic, we can set up a nice small brook leading into it with a few small waterfalls. And some iris and lilies. Maybe a few Koi as well for the pond." Kushina nods

Yeah, I can see that." She then turns to Lily. "But we can't forget our clan's patron kami either. We should include a small shrine to Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo as well." She then grins. "Hell, add a small shine for Inari as well since one of most powerful Kitsune ever is joining the family. May be a small one for the Shinigami as well." Lily nods at that.

"That would be a good idea. Nothing fancy, just a few small shrines scattered around the garden." Lily then frowns a little. "It'll take some time to set up though." Harry just snorts, bringing her attention to him as he grins.

"I wouldn't worry much about that Mum. Me and Naruto have some time built up so we'll take time off. And then we can ALL work on it." A sparkle enters his eyes as he sees the smiles on the other's faces. "It'll be a bonding experience for us all." Lily nods as she rolls up her sleeves a little before turning to Kushina.

"You go get changed sis, and we'll get started on it." As Kushina runs into the door, Lily turns to Naruto and Harry. "And while we're waiting for her to get back, I'll teach you about creating a magical barrier since we're going to dig downwards a little here using Gouging spells and we don't want any debris to go flying off the edge and hitting someone. We'll use the chunks of rock to build the wall with." She then turns to the two teenage girls. "You two come here and listen too, you're going to be helping out as much as they are..." The two look at each other before rushing over as Lily begins demonstrating the spell needed...

000000000000000000 Later that night 000000000000000000000000000

Having eaten dinner, Kushina and Lily sit down on a couch as they wait for Naruto and Harry to show up since they left to go grab something for their mothers. As they sit, they each finger the lockets around their necks which were given to them by their daughters and contain pictures of their children. Happily sighing, Kushina looks up at Lily with a pleased glint in her eyes. "This has been a hell of a day, eh Yuri?" Lily just nods as she leans back on the couch and hangs her arms over the back.

"It has been at that Kushi, it has at that." She then becomes thoughtful. "Kushi? Can I ask you something?" Kushina looks over with a raised eyebrow before nodding. "If you were never sucked into the time-hole... would you have raised Naruto? Or would you have abandoned him and thought of him as a demon? Or even have tried to kill him?" Kushina just scowls at this as she knows what brought this on.

"Hell no! I don't care what that bitch of a psychologist says, I would have NEVER done that." Her scowl then becomes even more pronounced. "I LOVE my son. And I'm smart enough as well as versed enough in sealing that I know that a Jinchuuriki and its demon are two separate beings." She then points at Lily. "And remember what she said to you? That if you had survived the encounter with Voldemort and had twins that you and your husband would have neglected one of them for the 'Chosen one'." Lily then snorts.

"She also said that you and Minato might have done the same thing had he survived the sealing and you had twins, that you would have neglected one for the one with Kyuubi in it. And do you remember what we both did?" Kushina just gives a sadistic chuckle.

"Yeah, we punched that bitch in the face at the same time." She then smirks. "I heard that she's still in that coma." Hearing a knock, she turns and smiles as she sees Naruto there with a scroll. Harry's right beside him with one as well. She then raises an eyebrow. "A sealing scroll? I take it that our present is in there?" Naruto just hands it to her as Harry hands the one in his hands to Lily. Looking at her sister, Kushina opens the scroll first and unseals it only to gasp as she notices a familiar sheath. "Is... is this..." Naruto just nods as he softly smiles as she unsheathes it to reveal a crimson coloured Kodachi.

"Yup. It's your sword Shinku Arashi. I reforged it as promised and I even enhanced it with some spells." He then points a smaller sheath, which holds a tanto. "And when I repaired it, I had some metal shavings left over that I forged into a tanto. And since she's not named... it's up to you to do so." Kushina then places her sword down on a nearby table beside her tanto and glomps Naruto while crying tears of joy and thanking him over and over again. Blinking, Lily unseals her scroll and gasps as it reveals a Scythe with a deep crimson blade about a foot long topped by designs of Lilies done in gold. The staff part continues downwards for five feet had as small kunai shaped blade at the end. Harry just smiles as Lily looks it over in shock.

"I remembered how during your weapon practices that you were more comfortable with the scythe than anything else. So... I created one for you." He watches as Lily makes her way to the center of the room before doing some Kata with it. Once she stops, he raises an eyebrow. "So? I take it that you like it?" His answer is when Lily rushes over and glomps him, nearly squeezing the life from him. "I'll... take... that... as... a... yes..." Lily just squeezes him tighter causing him to turn slightly blue.

"Thank you Harry..."

00000000000000000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000000000000

_Steve: Well? What did you think? Was it good?_

_Yui: Very nice. Glad to see that the Mothers are bonding with their children._

_Hinata: I agree but... What was with the bit where Lily-san and Kushina-san were discussing what they've been told?_

_Steve: Ah! Yes. I was wondering if anyone would catch that. You see, it's my response to the recent upsurge in "Wrong BWL" fics where Lily and James abandon Harry for his twin. Not to mention all the fics where Kushina either abandons Naruto or tries to kill him because she believes him to be the Kyuubi. And then there are other stories where Kushina had twins and both her and Minato basically ignore Naruto in favour of only training his Jinchuuriki twin. I can't see any of these things happening with these people. But those authors can write what they like, so I don't really flame them. This is as far as I go for a response._

_Pen-pen: Wark. War ark wa waarrkk wark waark a war wark ar waarrkk, warrk? (Nice. But you do realize that you're a day late in posting, right?)_

_Steve: Yes... but I have an excuse in that I was busy at the time with Mother's day. My muse popped out of it's hole in my couch and hit me over the head with a mallet, so I wrote this. Anyways... Hope you all enjoyed it, and please, don't just show your appreciation for your Mother on Mother's day. Show it year round and make every day Mother's day. Thank you._

000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 0000000000000000000000000000


End file.
